Basket dan Kamu
by ADIKTIF
Summary: (Peserta 18 Aokagasm : Arif)


**BASKET DAN KAMU**

Musim dingin... ya...

Seharusnya beberapa minggu belakangan, waktu sudah memasuki keindahan musim yang menanamkan kerinduan itu. Namun entah kenapa hari ini hawa segar dan angin lembab masih berhembus terus menerus, menebar sisa musim gugur yang kental terasa.

Sosok yang tengah memegang erat bola basket tepat di tengah court itu terus bertanya-tanya...

mengadu pada angin...

"kapan ia kembali?"

 **DUA HARI YANG LALU...**

Siang itu suasana kampus terasa sangat sibuk. Tanggal di kalender tidak menunjukkan tanggal hari besar atau semacamnya, namun minggu-minggu ini entah mengapa tugas kuliah selalu menumpuk. Tidak peduli dari fakultas mana, semua mahasiswa berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya di kampus demi sedikit saran dan masukan dari dosen atau teman seperjuangan.

Dan sudah dapat dibayangkan seberapa sibuknya fakultas teknik saat itu.

Seorang remaja pria tampak menekuri tugas laporannya yang tadi tidak mendapat sambutan baik dari dosen. Sesekali ia menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang berambut merah berantakan. Sebuah tanda X besar yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, dengan keji meraup perhatian siapapun yang melihat halaman pertama lembaran kertas yang telah terjilid rapi itu.

Gagal total.

Tidak perlu revisi. Tanda X itu sudah merupakan jawaban dari kemampuan otaknya yang dibawah rata-rata. Dengan gusar ia segera menyambar tas ranselnya di meja kelas dan melangkah ke luar, mengacuhkan panggilan beberapa teman sekelas yang mengingatkannya tentang kelas sore. Arah langahnya yang tanpa ragu tetap tidak berubah. Menuju taman tengah kota yang terdapat lapangan basket jalanan di sana.

"Yoo, Kagami-cchi~!", sapa seorang pemuda tampan dari kursi pinggir lapangan. Kagami, si rambut merah tadi, terkejut saat melihat beberapa rekannya telah berkumpul di sana. Kuroko sedikit melambai padanya, sedang Momoi, dan Riko duduk berjejer sambil masih mengenakan setelan kuliah masing-masing. Tampak pula Hyuuga dan Izuki, senpai-nya, tengah berhadapan one on one di salahsatu sisi lapangan.

"Ada perlu apa kalian?", tanya Kagami, menyadari kalau kesendiriannya diganggu gugat.

"Iih, jangan sewot dong, Kagamin~!", jawab Momoi cepat dengan gaya sok dibuat manis –yang Tiba-tiba membuat Riko mual. "Kami kesini untuk membicarakan ulang tahunmu, looh~", sambungnya ceria, sementara Kagami sendiri tampak tak peduli. Perlahan ia meletakkan ransel dan laporannya lalu hanya dalam sekejap...

 _DASH!_

Bola yang awalnya berada di tangan Hyuuga yang akan melakukan shoot, tiba-tiba telah menembus ring.

Semua yang ada di sana terbengong sesaat kemudian bertepuk tangan untuk Kagami, sang Ace yang kecintaannya pada basket tak pernah menipis. Kise dan Momoi berlari mendekatinya, dan seketika itu pula ia tersenyum.

"HEBAAT, KAGAMI! Kemampuanmu sama sekali tidak berubah! Aku iri!", seru Kise sambil bersungut. "Aku belum tentu bisa main basket lagi. Jadi mahasiswa jurusan penerbangan itu merepotkan, kau tahu? Nyaris tidak ada waktu untuk bermain basket.", keluhnya sambil menatapi seragamnya yang membuatnya terkesan seperti anak SMA.

"Benar, Kagami.", tiba-tiba Riko bersuara. Momoi yang baru saja buka mulut seketika tampak merajuk. "Kemampuanmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Persis seperti kemampuan otakmu.", ujarnya sambil menunjukkan laporannya yang sudah ditandai sebesar tanda silang di palang kereta api. Kagami terkesiap dan segera merebut laporan itu dari Riko yang terbahak, diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun."

"WHOA! KUROKO!", sekali lagi Kagami terlonjak dengan munculnya sosok cebol di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba. "ADA APA WOY?!"

"Aku tak sengaja mengabarkan pada Aida-senpai kalau lusa ulangtahunmu. Jadi tanpa sepengetahuanku dia juga mengajak orang lain seperti ini. Maafkan aku, kita jadi tidak bisa hanya merayakannya berdua.", Kuroko sedikit membungkuk, tanda menyesal. Kagami menghela napas sesaat lalu buka suara.

"Kau tidak salah. Aku paham kondisinya, Kuroko. Kalau kalian memang akan datang, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya besok sore. Tolong konfirmasinya, Aida-senpai.",tatapan Kagami berbelok pada Riko, yang disambut dengan ibu jari penuh percaya diri. Kuroko tersenyum lega, ia tahu kalau kagami tak akan marah dengan pesta di apartemennya. Hyuuga dan Izuki juga menepi dengan kondisi terengah. Tak mau kalah dari kagami, mereka jadi termotivasi untuk bermain lebih lama. Dengan kesal, Riko menyodorkan sebotol minuman ion miliknya yang maih penuh pada mereka berdua.

"Oh iya... Kagamin, apa kau tahu kabar Aomine? Kuharap dia nggak apa-apa.", tanya Momoi.

Kagami mengernyit. "Bukannya kau yang lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku? Mengapa bertanya padaku?", sebentar kemudian ia tampak teringat sesuatu. "Oh! Dua bulan lalu dia menelponku, dan dia hanya bilang minta maaf. Aku tidak mengerti." Momoi hanya mengangguk, termenung sekilas kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih.

Sore itu Aida mentraktir semuanya es krim di minimarket terdekat. Setelah kelulusan, tampak banyak yang berubah dari tiap orang yang berjalan pulang beriringan itu. Kagami juga merasa kebahagiaannya kembali setelah berkumpul dengan semuanya. Ia memang merindukan masa SMA, namun apabila ketika kuliah ia masih bisa menikmati kehangatan kecil ini, ia sudah merasa cukup puas.

Langit senja itu benar-benar biru. Biru tua, dengan bias kemerahan seolah terkelupas dan luntur di ufuk barat.

 **TEPAT DUA TAHUN YANG LALU...**

Decitan dua pasang sepatu basket yang sebelumnya gesit menggema di lapangan basket tengah taman itu seketika berhenti saat salah satu di antara mereka merebahkan tubuh dengan keadaan terengah hebat.

"Aku—hh... gak kuat lagi—hh... kampret!", seringainya sambil berusaha mengatur napas. Rambut merahnya basah oleh keringat, pun kaus hitam yang ia kenakan seolah baru disiram dengan air seember. Seorang pemuda atletis dengan kulit gelap tampak menatap sosok itu puas sambil tetap memantulkan bola basket tak jauh darinya. Rambut biru tuanya tampak sedikit lembab, namun ia sama sekali tidak terengah.

"Cemen... nyerah gak, nih?", tanya sosok eksotis itu dengan nada merendahkan. "Padahal ga bisa nyentuh bola sama sekali, sok banget ngajak sampe empat ronde. Hahaha!", dia tertawa menang seolah dia ingin mengumumkan pada dunia betapa hebatnya dia. Mau tak mau Kagami yang awalnya kelelahan segera melompat dan menghadapi Aomine, sosok eksotis yang sok hebat (karena memang hebat) tadi.

"Jangan ngeremehin orang, kampret! Aku pasti bisa menang! Tunggulah!", tuding Kagami serius. Kini ganti Aomine yang menyeringai senang karena menyadari betapa bodohnya Kagami hingga semudah itu terpancing hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku mau bermain denganmu sampe sore gini, coeg.", cengir Aomine. Kagami tertegun. Memang tak biasanya Aomine mau bermain basket dengan orang yang bahkan tak bisa menyentuh bola di tangannya, apalagi sampai lewat dua ronde. Kalau diingat-ingat, Aomine seperti ini sangat jarang. Sangaat jarang. Dan entah kenapa Kagami merasa ada suatu kejanggalan.

"Kenapa? Bingung?" tanya Aomine tiba-tiba dengan fokus yang telah beralih ke bola basket.

"Ya pasti bingung, lah!"

"Oh. Bagus dong!"

"Sialan lu mpret!", umpat Kagami yang hampir melempar minuman ion yang baru diraihnya ke arah Aomine. Tapi tak jadi karena tiba-tiba Aomine sudah memasang tampang serius.

"Aku cuman main begini setahun sekali lho ya", ujarnya tegas. "Karena itu kamu harus janji kalau tiap tahun kita pasti main basket di sini, meski kita sudah lulus tahun depan!"

Kagami terdiam sesaat lalu tertawa senang. Dengan cepat pemuda berambut merah ini mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke arah Aomine. "Kalau aku sih, ga mungkin jawab enggak! Haha!", serunya ceria. Aomine tersenyum, setengah ragu ia membalas toast tinju dari Kagami untuk kemudian mereka berdua berkemas pulang.

"Aku pulang duluan yosh, Bakagami!", lambai Aomine tanpa menoleh. Kagami tersenyum, matanya menatap punggung aomine yang terus menjauh dan kemudian menghilang di tikungan jalan.

 **DUA BULAN LALU...**

"Oi, kampret... sialan kau, Ahomine.", umpat kagami. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan gemas. Tidak, ia tidak marah. Ia hanya sedang sangat kesal.

"Sudah kubilang sori... aku ga tau kalo waktu trainingnya ditambah tiga bulan lagi.", sahut suara bernada enggan khas Aomine. Kagami menarik napas dan mengatur emosinya sekali lagi.

"Masalahnya aku ga ngerti kamu minta maaf untuk apa, AHO! Training itu bukan masalahku! Lagian, kenapa nggak ngasih tau kalau kamu udah enam bulan di Amerika?! Sejak kapan kamu direkrut jadi pemain profesional, hah?!", cerocos Kagami ganas. Telepon sunyi sesaat.

"Yaaah mana kutahu. Tiba-tiba aku udah di sini kok."

Kali ini Kagami bersumpah bakal ngehajar pemuda idiot bernama AHOmine itu apabila orangnya sudah balik ke tanah air. Saking cintanya sama basket, dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba dikirim ke Amerika –bodoh banget! Dan caranya bicara itu lho! Si AHO itu pasti ngejawab asal sambil ngorek kupingnya yang mungkin budeg itu.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah! Ada lagi yang perlu diomongin gak?", ujar Kagami akhirnya, tapi tak ada balasan. Hanya sunyi, dengan sedikit bunyi komat-kamit yang aneh. Sepertinya orang itu ingin bicara sesuatu, tapi Kagami cukup bodoh untuk segera menutup telepon tanpa sedikitpun rasa penasaran tentang apa yang ingin dikatakan Aomine.

 _Aaah, aku lapar..._ gumamnya sambil mengambil apron di lemari dan segera menuju dapur.

 **DUA JAM YANG LALU...**

Kagami baru memasuki apartemen saat telepon apartemennya berdering. Segera Kagami megangkatnya setelah meletakkan belanjaan yang tidak seberapa untuk ukuran sebuah perayaan ulang tahun di ruang utama.

"Moshi moshi... ini Kagami."

"Kagami, aku benar-benar minta maaaaaafff!"

Kagami bingung untuk beberapa saat namun kemudian sadar kalau itu adalah suara Riko.

"Aida-senpai? Ada apa?"

"Anu... soal ulang tahunmu...", diam sesaat, "Aku minta maaf karena semuanya tidak jadi datang hari ini! Aku menyesal sekali!", dengan sungguh-sungguh, terdengar suara Riko memohon dari seberang telepon. Seperti menahan tangis. Kagami tercenung sekilas, lalu berusaha menenangkan Riko.

"Nggak masalah, Aida-senpai. Sori kalau emang acaranya ngeganggu agenda yang lain.", kata kagami tenang dan tegas seperti biasa. Rikopun membalas dengan nada penuh kelegaan.

"Syukurlaaah, Kagami! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf! Aku harus segera pergi, aku ada urusan. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Kagami-kun!" -–beep—beep—beep—

Kagami meletakkan teleponnya kembali. Untuk beberapa saat ia menatap kantung plastik belanjaannya. Seandainya ada yang membantu menghabiskannya. Seandainya saja ada yang mencicipinya. Seandainya...

Kagami tersentak, menyadari kebodohan dirinya yang terlalu banyak berandai-andai meski ia mengetahui dengan sangat baik kalau dunia tak akan semanis andai-andai dalam kepala. Buru-buru ia mencari bola basket dan kemudian memasang lagi sepatunya.

Ia hanya harus menenangkan pikirannya. Semuanya.

Dengan basket.

 **SEKARANG, 2 Agustus**

Kagami terus menerus melakukan shoot, dunk, lay up, semuanya. Sesekali terhenti karena kehabisan napas namun kemudian melanjutkannya lagi... lagi... lagi... hingga ia terpaku, dengan bola basket yang ia genggam erat di tangannya.

Mengapa... rasanya begitu berbeda?

Mengapa rasanya... jauh lebih sunyi?

Ia mencoba berpikir. Selama ia berada di Jepang, ia tak pernah merasa sesendiri ini sebelumnya. Dan selama ini, Kagami telah memiliki keyakinan bahwa bermain basket adalah metode paling basic dalam mewarnai hidupnya dan mengisi momen-momen kesendiriannya berhubung ia memang tinggal seorang diri.

Dan ulang tahunnya...

... ulang tahunnya?

Ia mencoba mengingat kesepian yang mungkin ia pernah rasakan di hari ulangtahunnya sebelum ini. Namun... blank! Tak ada kenangan buruk. Tak pernah ada kesepian yang menyiksa seperti yang ia alami pada saat ini. Anehnya, tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru tua berkelebat di pikirannya, bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang terngiang begitu saja.

-Aku cuman main begini setahun sekali lho ya-

Bukankah Aomine dan dia selalu bermain lebih banyak ketiga daun-daun banyak terserak di lapangan, seperti saat ini? Musim gugur? Apakah itu berarti Aomine membuat pemuda berambut merah ini menikmati basket lebih lama dan lebih menantang dari hari lain supaya Kagami tidak merasa tersisihkan? Supaya dia tetap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan di setiap ulang tahunnya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di jepang?

-kamu harus janji kalau tiap tahun kita pasti main basket di sini -

Seketika pandangan Kagami memburam, namun ia sendiri tak ingin menerima kekalahannya terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

Ia ingat. Dan kini ia mengerti mengapa saat itu Aomine menelponnya hanya untuk minta maaf. Hanya karena ia tak bisa penuhi janjinya. Pun kini ia menyesal mengapa ia tak menunggu Aomine menyelesaikan perkataannya saat itu.

Karena ia menyadari kalau kini tak hanya basket yang mengisi ruang kosong dalam hidupnya, namun juga seorang pemuda eksotis dengan rambut biru tua yang selalu peduli tanpa pernah mengatakannya pada orang lain. Yang ia rindukan kini, yang dapat menuntaskan kegamangannya kini, bukan hanya basket...

Namun ia rindu pada perasaan bergelora yang ia rasakan ketika berlatih one on one bersama Aomine

Di taman ini.

Setelah menuangkan seuruh kegusaran pikirannya pada bola, ia segera berlari menuju ring, lalu melompat, dan melakukan dunk bersamaan dengan tumpahnya air mata ke kedua pipinya. Angin berembus kian kencang, membawa udara lembab musim gugur bersama daun-daun yang telah kering dan berjatuhan dari cabang. Hmm... Musim dingin... ya...

Seharusnya beberapa minggu belakangan, waktu sudah memasuki keindahan musim yang menanamkan kerinduan itu. Namun entah kenapa hari ini hawa segar dan angin lembab masih berhembus terus menerus, menebar sisa musim gugur yang kental terasa.

Kini ia hanya bisa mengadu pada angin...

"kapan ia kembali?"

Senja itu, langit biru. Biru tua, dengan biasan merah tua yang seolah luntur di ufuk barat.

Kagami melompat turun, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat seseorang telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Orang itu tampak terengah, namun berdiri tegak. Tangan kanannya menopang sebuah kotak yang Kagami tahu benar kalau itu adalah kue tart dari toko di sekitar taman. Ia mengenakan jaket hijau tebal yang sangat familiar.

Rambut pendek sosok itu dengan lembut dibelai angin senja. Sosok itu baru meletakkan kotak di bangku pinggir lapangan saat Kagami seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Mata Kagami membulat, dan entah mengapa air mata kembali merebak, meski bekas tangisannya yang tadi sama sekali belum tersaput dari wajahnya.

Ini bukan ilusi.

"Maafkan aku, sudah kubilang, kan?", sungut sosok itu dengan nada rendah seraya menarik Kagami ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku memakai izin darurat untuk kabur, kau tahu? Setidaknya dua hari lagi aku sudah harus kembali.", lanjutnya dengan napas yang mulai berat. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan, BAKAgami!"

Kagami tertegun. Spontan, ia mencoba mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Aomine. Pemuda menyebalkan itu sekarang benar-benar tampak khawatir, dan mau tak mau kagami merasakan sebersit rasa senang dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyapu bibirnya pada bibir Aomine yang bergetar. Satu detik... dua detik... dan kemudian kagami memundurkan wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang, AHOmine!", ujar Kagami riang. Aomine yang masih setengah percaya pada apa yang Kagami lakukan hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu sambil terbengong. Alisnya mengernyit hebat.

"Kau bodoh", sahut Aomine, sambil sekali lagi memeluk Kagami yang tak lagi ragu membalas pelukannya. "Aku bakal selalu ikut kamu, BAKAgami. Jadi tolong, jangan pernah lagi ngerasa sendirian..", pinta Aomine sungguh-sungguh. Kagami mengangguk, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengambil bola yang tadi meluncur ke sudut lapangan. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"Ayo, Kagami!", Aomine menawarkan tangannya. Kagami mendengus.

"Aku bukan perempuan!"

"Ayolah, kampret...", dengan setengah memaksa, akhirnya Aomine bisa menggenggam tangan kiri Kagami. Senja kian pekat, biru dan merah yang mendominasi langit perlahan digantikan gemerlap bintang. Berdua menyusuri trotoar. Bersama. Di antara kerumunan manusia, Tanpa satupun ada yang merasa sendiri.

"Anoo, Aomine.."

"Apa?"

"Pembicaraan yang di telepon waktu itu... kau sebenarnya mau bilang apa?", cengir Kagami.

"Aku mau bilang 'Aku suka sama kamu', tapi aku malu.", sahut Aomine santai. Seketika cengiran Kagami berubah jadi kecut. Aomine tampak acuh, seolah tahu benar apa yang ia katakan. Dan perjalanan mereka hingga apartemen Kagami kembali didominasi perdebatan sengit.

Seperti biasa... misteri romansa...

Kemarahan yang sejatinya menunjukkan rasa cinta, tidakkah itu manis?

Dan hingga sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kagami, setelah perdebatan dengan emosi yang tidak main-main sepanjang perjalanan, mereka tetap tak menyadari bahwa tangan mereka masih saling bertautan satu sama lain.

Tidakkah itu sempurna?


End file.
